


Theseus Scamander One-Shots

by justawritter



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:42:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27607790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justawritter/pseuds/justawritter
Summary: "We all have to chose our side eventually."Theseus Scamander / Reader One-Shots
Relationships: Theseus Scamander/Reader
Kudos: 1





	Theseus Scamander One-Shots

**━•✦.✧. Author's Note.✧.✦•━**

Originally posted on my Tumblr @auror-lovie.

A piece written for my second writing challenge.

**━•✦.✧. About .✧.✦•━**

(Y/N) didn't mean to fall in love with him- she was only doing her job.

**━•✦.✧. Add- Ons .✧.✦•━**

*** Word Count:** 4k  
***** It's about time I start sharing my man with the readers (Sorry I'm such a simp for Theseus-)  
***** Preface: Theseus and Leta are not engaged in this universe.  
***** Angst, but what's new?  
***** Dialogue heavy  
***** Character death :)  
***** (Okay, I REALLY LOVE WRITING ANGSTY THESEUS/VICTORIA CONTENT, HUH. WHETHER IT BE PLATONIC OR ROMANTIC-)  
***** I usually write Theseus and Victoria with perfect personalities... I hope this fic will change that and I can start writing more of their ugly sides.

**━━━━━━•✦.✧.☾.✧.✦•━━━━━**

  
_"You're so pretty, why don't you have a boyfriend?"_

Was the question that (Y/N) received on a near day to day basis. Some from colleagues, some from distant relatives, and some from random people who tried to ask her out on a date.

To answer that question would take a whole other story, but to keep it short: She was hurt by first love. (Y/N) loved him with all her heart and he repaid her by falling in love and running away with another woman.

(Y/N) was a hopeless romantic and she was aware of that. All the romance novels that the muggles always talked about- she read them. All the romance films- she watched them. When her fellow Aurors were in relationships, she felt joy and happiness swell in her heart.

Though she desperately wanted a boyfriend, she was afraid. Afraid that one day, he'd leave her. So she kept her heart locked away. Besides, there was no time for romance- not in the midst of a war. Rumors of Grindelwald gathering more members for his "organization" spread through the Auror department like wildfire.

Under the temporary direction of Head Auror Victoria Howard, missions were successful. Despite feeling anxious, she led her fellow Aurors with confidence and determination. Yes, there were casualties, but that was the price of any mission.

Victoria always had a weird feeling about (Y/N). (Y/N) was sweet, nurturing, and quite intelligent. She was a great Auror, but something didn't sit right with her. These feelings amplified when War Hero, Theseus Scamander, came into the picture.

Theseus walked into the room full of Aurors behind Victoria and Travers. "As you all know, the Head Auror Howard will be stepping down and Theseus Scamander will be taking her place."

Declarations of distress echoed throughout the room. "But sir, Miss Howard was leading us just fine!" An Auror argued.

Before Travers could stupidly respond, Victoria took a step forward. "I know some of you may not agree with the changes, but Mister Scamander is a great leader. I think he'll bring us farther than I ever could."

Theseus nodded and patted Victoria's shoulder. "One of the reasons why I'm a great leader is because of her. She's always pushing me to be the best. So I hope I can lead you all to victory to the best of my abilities."

After the formalities, Victoria had led Theseus around the room to get to know his fellow partners. He got along with most of them. The ones he didn't get along with were the ones still slightly upset about the change, but he paid no mind to it. Then they got to (Y/N).

"Hello, Mr. Scamander. I'm (Y/N) (L/N) and I'm looking forward to working under your direction." (Y/N) greeted happily.

Victoria felt her stomach twist up in knots, but didn't let it show. Was she jealous? No- something didn't feel right about (Y/N) and she was determined to find out.

"Well, Miss (L/N), I'm looking forward to working with you as well. Victoria has said amazing things about you." Theseus replied.  
  


**•✦.✧.☾.✧.✦•**

  
It had only been three months and he asked (Y/N) out on a date.

Victoria was in Leta's office, pacing back and forth.

"Three months. Three months, Leta! And he's already made his move on her!" Victoria ranted.

Leta sighed, rubbing her temples. "From what I'm hearing, I'm assuming you're... jealous."

Victoria stopped pacing and glared at her friend. "I'm not jealous, Leta. I'm over-protective. I trust my intuition and I know that (Y/N) girl is up to no good."

"Have you talked to Theseus about it?"

"W-Well... No..." She trailed off.

"Then that's your problem, Vi."

Victoria sighed and plopped herself on a chair. "I swear... That girl's got something to hide..."  
  


**~*~*~**

  
To say he had a crush was an understatement. No- Theseus was in love with her.

"Wow. What a day. First that restaurant and then a nice walk in the park?" Theseus started as he and (Y/N) walked into a nearby park.

They both chuckled, Theseus shoving his hands in his pockets. "I didn't know that playing hooky could be so much fun."

(Y/N) smiled. "Yeah. Neither did I."

"Thanks, (Y/N)."

"Oh, don't thank me just yet. Oh!" She exclaimed, tripping on a crack in the pavement, falling into Theseus' arms.

"Careful. I guess being quick and light on your feet only applies to the mission field, huh?" Theseus teased.

"Sorry," (Y/N) laughed nervously. "I'm a klutz."

"Oh? Well, maybe you better sit down for a while." He said, carrying her to a nearby bench and they sat down.

(Y/N) cleared her throat, ignoring the blush rising to her cheeks. "So, uh, do you have any problems with things like... this?"

Theseus cocked his head to the side in confusion. "Uh..."

"Klutzes, I mean."

"Oh. Uh, no. Not really." He shrugged.

(Y/N) moved closer to him. "No weaknesses whatsoever? No mundane worries?"

"What are you getting at, (Y/N)?"

(Y/N), moving even closer to him. "No... insecurities?"

"E-Everyone has insecurities and worries. I worry about losing the people I care most about. My parents, my brother, Victoria, Leta..." He paused. "You." He mumbled.

"What was that?" She asked.

"Nothing!" Theseus cleared his throat. "It was nothing." He said, finally stood up from the bench. "Let's just get back before people notice that we've been gone for most of the afternoon."  
  


**~*~*~**

  
Theseus and (Y/N) quickly made their way into the Ministry Headquarters, making sure to stay out of sight. They ran up to the Auror department without causing a scene.

When they reached the door to (Y/N)'s office, they stopped outside to catch their breath.

"Pretty Boy... You are... perfect." (Y/N) said between breaths.

"Thanks..." Theseus paused. "You know, as a kid, I was expected to set high standards. I was Quidditch captain, Head Boy, and took as many NEWT level classes as I could. I think that's why my brother dislikes me so much." He chuckled, resting his head against the wall. "I just... I just wanted to be like every other guy."

She scoffed. "You wanted to be petty and dishonest?"

"Not everyone is like that."

"Yes, they are." (Y/N) said softly.

Theseus turned his gaze to her. "You're not like that."

"How do you know what I'm like?" She spat.

Theseus took her tone as a defense mechanism. "All I know is... You're the most amazing person I've ever met. (Y/N), when I'm with you I don't feel so... alone."

"Sometimes it's better to be alone." She said, rubbing her upper arms.

"What makes you say that?" He asked, pushing himself off the wall.

"Nobody can hurt you." (Y/N) said, trying her best to not look at him.

"I would never ever hurt you." Theseus quickly replied.

(Y/N) turned to face him, not realizing how close they were to each other. "And I don't wanna hurt you, so... let's both do ourselves a favor and stop this before we-"

Their lips moved in close for a kiss, but the moment before it happened, a voice interrupted them.

"All right, break it up! I've been looking all over the Ministry for you." Victoria said as she came into view.

(Y/N) groaned in annoyance once she realized who it was. "Calm down, Victoria. It was all my fault."

"I already have a bone to pick with you, so don't make it worse," Victoria said, glaring at (Y/N).

"And as for you," She looked at Theseus. Theseus looked at her before quickly avoiding her stare. "You're lucky I saved your arse from Travers. We had a meeting today and you were supposed to lead it, but no. You decided to play hooky."

"Okay, okay..." Theseus said, feeling like a child being reprimanded by their parent. As much as he deserved it, he hated it when she scolded him.

"I'm sorry." (Y/N) said softly.

He let out a half-hearted chuckle. "Ah, she'll get over it," Theseus said, facing her. He tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear and kissed her cheek.

"Come on, Theseus. We have work to do." Victoria said, crossing her arms over her chest.

Theseus gave (Y/N) a smile before walking off with Victoria.

(Y/N) was left alone, her hand touching the cheek he'd kissed minutes ago. "Oh, what's the matter with me? You'd think a girl would learn."

"(Y/N)! You're finally here! I have things to discuss with you."

(Y/N) quickly turned around to see Leta. "L-Leta!"

Leta smiled. "Don't worry. Unlike Victoria, I won't go all Mama Bear on you. Shall we discuss this in your office?" She asked, gesturing to the door.

She nodded. "Of course!"

Once inside, Leta and (Y/N) sat on the chairs. "So, tell me everything! How was your date?"

(Y/N) blushed lightly. "I-It was hardly a date. It was more of an... extended lunch."

"Come on, spill the details! Do you like him?" Leta asked excitedly.

"What? O-Of course not." She sighed, reminiscing on her first love. She would not fall victim to love- not again. "If there's a prize for rotten judgment, I guess I've already won that. No man is worth the aggravation. That's ancient history been there, done that."

"Are you kidding? He's the Earth and Heaven to you! You may try to keep it hidden, but honey, I can see right through you." Leta replied.

"Oh, no. That's preposterous! I can't possibly be-"

"I know how you feel. I can see it in your eyes, (Y/N). You're in lo-"

"No way. It's too cliche," (Y/N) quickly interrupted.

"(Y/N), just listen-" Leta started again.

"Get off my case, Leta..." She trailed off.

Leta sighed, patting (Y/N)'s shoulder. "It's okay if you're in love..."

(Y/N) looked at Leta and smiled, relaxing in her chair. "At least at loud, I won't say I'm in love."

After a while, Leta had left and (Y/N) sat at her desk to complete her piling paperwork. All was silent until-

"Hey, what's the buzz, huh, (Y/N)? What is the weak link in the Pretty Boy's chain?" A voice asked.

"Get yourself another girl, I'm through." (Y/N) replied, exhausted.

"I'm sorry. Do you mind running that by me again? I must have had a chunk of stone wedged in my ear or something." said Grindelwald as he came into view from the shadows.

"Then read my lips! Forget it!" She said, slamming her hands on her desk and glaring at him.

Grindelwald chuckled darkly. "(Y/N), (Y/N), (Y/N), my sweet deluded little minion. Aren't we forgetting one teensy-weensy, but ever so crucial little, tiny detail? I own you!"

"I'll just apologize for snapping at them and not considering their relationship... Whatever they are..." Victoria mumbled to herself as she walked to (Y/N)'s office.

Grindelwald continued, "You work for me! If I say, "sing", you say, "Hey, name that tune" If I say, "I want Pretty Boy's head on a platter," you say-"

"Medium or well done," (Y/N) sassed back.

Victoria gasped softly as she heard a snippet of their argument from the opposite side of the door. "Oh! I knew that girl was trouble. This is gonna break Theseus' heart."

"I'll work on that." (Y/N) mumbled.

Victoria quietly ran back to Theseus' office to give him the news.

"I'm sorry... You hear that sound? That's the sound of your freedom fluttering out the window forever." Grindelwald continued, his hand moving in a shoo-ing motion.

"I don't care. I'm not gonna help you hurt him." (Y/N) said, her voice cracking.

"I can't believe you're getting so worked up about some guy." He said nonchalantly.

"This one is different. He's honest, and-and he's sweet. He would never do anything to hurt me."

"He's a guy!" Grindelwald said, making a last attempt to get it through her head.

"Besides, you can't beat him. He has no weaknesses-"

Grindelwald walked into her line of view and smirked. "I think... he does, (Y/N). I truly think... he does."  
  


**~*~*~**

  
Theseus sat in his chair, spinning around. "After Victoria and (Y/N) make up, we can put this all behind us."

Victoria walked sad, slowly closing the door behind her. She whispered a silencing charm on the room before trying to figure out what to say.

"Hey, Victoria! What happened? Did you do it?"

Victoria cleared her throat. "Thes, we gotta talk."

"Oh, Victoria, I just had the greatest day of my life! I can't stop thinking about (Y/N). She's something else."

"Theseus! I'm trying to talk to you! Will you stop spinning in that stupid chair, calm down, and listen?"

He stopped spinning in his chair before trying to look at her- his head adjusting to the sudden stop in motion. "Aw, how can I calm down when I'm feeling so up?"

"What I'm trying to say is-"

Theseus grinned. "If it wasn't for you, I never would have met her. Oh, I owe you big time."

"Will you just knock it off for a couple of seconds?" Victoria said, a bit agitated.

"Come on, Victoria, live a little! I've finally found happiness during this stupid war."

"Listen to me! (Y/N)'s-" She started, moving closer to his desk.

"A dream come true?" Theseus quipped.

Victoria rolled her eyes. "Not exactly."

"Absolutely beautiful?" He said, dreamily.

"Aside from that!" Victoria sighed, rubbing her temples.

"The most wonderful-" Theseus began.

"She's a fraud! She's been playing with your feelings!"

"I know you're upset about today, but that's no reason to-"

She ran her fingers through her hair. "You're missing the point."

"The point is - I love her." He said, standing up from his chair.

Victoria crossed her arms over her chest. "She doesn't love you, Thes. She's nothing but a two-timing,"

"Stop it!" He moved around his desk.

"No-good, lying, scheming-"

"Shut up!" He yelled, shoving Victoria towards the bookshelf.

She lost her footing and her back slammed against the bookshelf, causing some of the books to fall. She yelped as her back made contact.

Theseus' eyes widened at his actions. He looked down at his hands, which were twitching, before looking back at her. "Victoria, I- Oh, I'm, I'm sorry."

Victoria hissed in pain as one of her arms reached over to rub the spot of impact. "You need to control your temper, Theseus, but besides the point. You don't want to face the truth? Fine." She winced as she slowly shoved herself off the bookcase and walked towards the door, not caring about the books on the floor.

"Victoria, wait. W-Where are you going?" He stammered.

"I'm going home." She replied, wincing once again.

"What? Why? You can't go home until you've been checked. I can take you to the Healer-"

"You know... You came home a War Hero and became the highly respected Auror that you are..." Victoria trailed off, stopping in her tracks. He took a step towards her. She turned her head slightly, Theseus now able to see the small, sad smile on her face. "But you're not the Theseus that left me all those years ago."

Theseus sighed. "Victoria, you can't keep living in the past!"

Victoria turned around- quickly regretting her actions as her muscles ached. "So was our friendship nothing? All these years, since we were eleven- nothing?!"

"You're making a big deal out of nothing! I thought you were my friend!"

"Of course I'm your friend! You're just not seeing that... that (Y/N) is working for the other side!" She said, flailing her arms around to make her point, no longer caring about the pain it caused.

"She wouldn't-"

Victoria grumbled. "Here we are again. Don't believe me? So be it... But remember this: when the truth reveals itself? Don't come crying to me."

"Fine! It's not like I needed you anyway!" He said angrily, but instantly regretted his choice of words.

Victoria gasped, her hands covering her mouth.

Now he'd done it. Theseus made his way to her. "V-Victoria, I didn't mean that- I was just-"

Victoria put up her hand to stop him mid-sentence and mid-walk. "It's okay. Just finish signing the paperwork and you can leave."

"Victoria-" He called out, a pathetic attempt to keep her there.

"I've saved your arse time and time again- since the beginning. Years ago, that was schoolboy stupidity. Now? Hell, I don't know what this is. I don't even know who you are anymore. I'll see you tomorrow, Mister Scamander." She said before leaving his office.  
  


**•✦.✧.☾.✧.✦•**

  
Months after their argument, things were back to normal- sort of. Auror duo, Howard-Scamander, had split apart. Even though it was odd not to see them on missions together, no one dared to question it or ask either person about it.

Then Victoria's claim about (Y/N) working with Grindelwald had been proven. Theseus, Victoria, and (Y/N) gathered in Travers' office. After a long interrogation, Travers had decided (Y/N)'s fate.

"Due to your affiliation with Gellert Grindelwald, you are therefore guilty of a treasonous-"

"You know I didn't hurt anyone, you know that! You've seen me in the field! Or are you in such a high position where being deployed on missions is not in your job description?"

"You are therefore guilty of a treasonous betrayal of your fellow wizards and are sentenced to death." Travers finished.

Two executioners step forward. They calmly, intrusively, press the tips of their wands into (Y/N)'s neck. (Y/N) was so overcome with shock and fear that she could barely speak.

"Just do it immediately. I will inform Minister Fawley myself." Travers said to the executioners.

Victoria opened her mouth to speak, but no words could come out.

"Travers, she doesn't deserve this!" Theseus yelled.

Travers placed a finger to his lips. "That's enough. Miss Howard, please escort Mister Scamander out of here."  
  


**~*~*~**

  
A long, black, metallic corridor led into a pure white cell, which consisted of a chair suspended magically over a square pool of rippling potion. (Y/N) was forced into this room by the executioners. A guard stood at the door.

"Don't do this. Nicole, please-" (Y/N) pleaded.

"It won't hurt." Nicole cooed softly.

(Y/N) was led to the edge of the pool. She began panicking, her breathing heavy and erratic.

The other executioner raised their wand and carefully extracted (Y/N)'s happy memories from her head. (Y/N) instantly calmed down, her expression now vacant. The executioner cast the memories into the potion, which rippled, coming alive with scenes from (Y/N)'s life.

_A young (Y/N) smiled up as her mother called, "(Y/N)... (Y/N)... Come on, dearie, time for bed. Are you ready? You're headed off to Hogwarts tomorrow."_

_"I'm ready, mum..."_

(Y/N) watched, smiling down at the scene.

"Doesn't that look good? You wanna go to the chair?" Nicole asked calmly. (Y/N) nodded vacantly as she was guided onto the chair.

She now sat in the execution chair. She gazed down and beneath her swirled happy images of her at Hogwarts.

_"(Y/N) (L/N)!"_

_(Y/N) hesitantly walked to the stool and sat down. She felt the hat being placed on top of her head._

_"Difficult! Very difficult... Decisions, decisions..."_

_A small moment passed before the hat roared, "RAVENCLAW!"_

(Y/N), still gazing into the pool, smiled wistfully. A small bubble started to form around the chair,

"(Y/N)!" Theseus' voice echoed throughout the room.

A spell fired, hitting Nicole, who dropped to the floor, her wand falling into the pool. As it fell, the liquid rose up in viscous black bubbles, instantly engulfing the wand. In reaction, (Y/N)'s memories turned from good to bad: The memory of Grindelwald's plan to use (Y/N) was displayed.

_"See, he's gotta have a weakness, because everybody's got a weakness I mean for what? Pandora, it was the box thing, for the Trojans, hey, they bet on the wrong horse, okay? We simply need to find out Pretty Boy's." Grindelwald said, walking around the room._

_(Y/N) sat on the cushion of the bay view window. "I've done my part. Get your other imps-"_

_"They couldn't handle him as a soldier. I need someone who can... handle him as a man."_

_"Hey, I've sworn off manhandling." She replied._

_"Well, you know, that's good because that's what got you into the jam in the first place, isn't it? You swore your allegiance to me to save your boyfriend's life. And how does that jerk thank you? By running off with some babe. He hurt you real bad, didn't he, (Y/N)? Huh?" He taunted._

_(Y/N) rolled her eyes. "Look, I learned my lesson, okay?"_

_Grindelwald circled around the room before stopping at her side. "Which is exactly why I got a feeling you're gonna leap at my new offer. You give me the key to bringing down that War Hero and I give you the thing that you crave most in the entire Wizarding World," He stopped next to her and bent down. "Your freedom." He whispered in her ear._

(Y/N), still enraptured by the pool, looked increasingly terrified. Her stool lowered closer and closer to the liquid.

Theseus managed to disarm and bind up Nicole, the other executioner, and the guard. He was about to save (Y/N) until

"Expelliarmus!" A voice shouted from the door.

Theseus' wand was knocked from his hand. He turned around to Victoria standing at the door, catching her breath. She muttered the summoning charm before his wand was summoned to her hand.

Victoria quickly got hold of his wand before Theseus could reach it.

Theseus looked at her. "Victoria, I know we're not on speaking terms, but please... My wand..."

She stared at him. A year ago, she'd give in, but not now. "No, I can't let you save her Mister Scamander."

"If you can't beat them... then join them, right?" He let out a sad laugh. "If this is the last thing I tell you, I want you to know that even after this, you're still my best friend. And you're one hell of an Auror." He said before making his way toward the edge of the pool.

Victoria gasped. "Damn it, Theseus!" She walked into the room and pointed her wand at him, "Incarcerous!"

Theseus was then bound by thick cords that came out of thin air, causing him to fall on his side. He hissed at the pain, but Victoria paid no mind. At least her friend was safe.

Victoria pointed her wand at the executioners and guard, unbinding them from their restraints. "Now get out of here." The three of them nodded before shuffling out of the room.

Theseus looked at the memory pool, watching the last of (Y/N) memories. Victoria looked up at (Y/N), seeing the tears running down her cheeks. She almost felt pity for her- almost.

"Victoria, please..." Theseus pleaded for probably the last time.

Victoria then looked at the memory pool. It changed to the day where she and Theseus played hooky. She could see how happy they were together.

(Y/N) let out a sad laugh, causing Victoria and Theseus to look up at her. "I love you, Theseus... Sorry I didn't tell you that day..." (Y/N) cried before the potion fully consumed her.

Theseus choked a sob as he held onto Victoria, hugging her torso, hiding his face in her shoulder. Victoria felt the tears building up before reality caught up to her. She gasped softly, tears running down her face.

Victoria was responsible for the execution of a fellow Auror. She was worried about her standings with Theseus, but that didn't matter at the moment.

At that moment, she needed to comfort and be there for her friend. For her friend was mourning the loss of the one he loved the most.


End file.
